The X Girl
by Ice Lynx
Summary: What happens when Logan and Rogue are attacked, and a stranger who is also a mutant helps them. Will she fit in at the school? What happens when Magneto wants her to join him? FINISHED
1. A New Girl

Disclaimer; Ket is mine, X men aren't.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue asked, staring at the girl as she drove down the road. Logan was unconscious in the backseat of the car.  
  
"My name is Ket. I'm a mutant, I know both of you are, and this guy needs help. We need to get him to a hospital, not to your house." Rogue stared at Ket, who was driving fast.  
  
"I live in a school, it has a hospital for mutants. They handle these kind of things. What kind of mutant are you?"  
  
"I can lift a sixteen-wheeler loaded with wood up without much difficulty and I can tell who is a mutant and what their powers are. If I'm a mutant in any other way I don't know about it. Where is your school?"  
  
"Oh," Rogue said. "Right up here. Turn left and then right up here. Where do you come from?" Ket turned the car, but didn't answer. Her face was hard, staring straight ahead. Rogue also fell silent, looking back at Logan.  
  
"You have a psychic running your school?" Ket asked suddenly. Rogue nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"He knows we are here, and right now he is finding out who I am, and my whole life history. I don't trust psychics, they find out more of me than I want them to." Ket turned into a long driveway. Ahead were the giant gates of Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Ket stared at the gates as they slowly opened, and she slowly drove in and then parked outside the garage. The girls got out and Ket picked up Logan, slamming the car door with her foot as she walked up to the front door.  
  
Rogue opened the door and she and Ket walked in.  
  
"There may be someone in the kitchen." Rogue said. Ket looked around and then smiled.  
  
"Do you know a teleporter?" she asked. Rogue nodded. "He's right above our heads." Rogue looked up to see a man, covered in blue fur and blue tattoo's hanging off a light hanging from the ceiling. He looked down in bewilderment at Ket, who still held Logan. Then he dropped.  
  
"Hi Kurt." Rogue said. He looked at her, still confused.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked in a thick German accent.  
  
"Hi Kurt," Ket replied. "I'm Ket." The guy looked at her.  
  
"Vot happened to Logan?" He asked, standing up. Rogue was about to reply when a voice sounded behind them.  
  
"Exactly what I would like to know." The three turned around to see Scott Summers standing in the hallway, Aurora standing behind him. Scott had his visors on, and they were aimed directly at Ket. Rogue rushed up to the white hared woman who went by Storm more than her own name.  
  
"Storm!" Rogue cried. "We went to the mall and was attacked by a mutant with powers like me!" Ket walked closer but then stopped as Scott moved his hand.  
  
"Give Logan to Kurt." He said. Ket nodded and slowly walked towards the blue man, handing Logan over and then backing away, hands up. Kurt rushed back, carrying Logan. Storm took one look at him and herded Kurt and Rogue out.  
  
"He needs help, immediately. Get him downstairs. You come to, Rogue." The three rushed out, leaving Ket with Scott, who was still ready to blast the girl through the wall if he needed to. Ket wasn't sure what to do, knowing exactly what the mutant could do to her. She looked around at the huge halls. Scott was also unsure of what to do. He didn't know if this girl was the original attacker or just someone who helped his friends.  
  
"Er," Ket said. Scott cut her off.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Before Ket could answer an old bald man in a wheel chair appeared, smiling.  
  
"Her real name is Ket Kenton, and she isn't much of a threat to us, Scott."  
  
"Professor!" Scott said, turning around in surprise. Ket had already decided this was Professor Xavier, and she knew that he was the psychic that had been reading her mind on the drive in. She resented his last statement, thinking of her life before, and what she could do to these people. She had, after all, saved two mutants from the creep in the mall, the guy had almost been killed and she wasn't hurt at all.  
  
The Professor smiled, the girl was obviously upset that he had stated she wasn't a threat, he didn't need to read her mind to know that. "You are welcome to stay here, Ket." He said. He shot Scott a glance so he would take his hand away from his visors.  
  
"Nah," said Ket, still on edge. "I think I'll be leaving soon." This place was full of mutants, all kinds of mutants. She wasn't a people person, she dressed similar to a gangster to scare them off, though she had gotten a bit attached to the jacket. She put her hand in her pocket, fingering her knife. It was an insurance for her, she was fine anywhere with the knife.  
  
The blade was special, never dulling and cutting through anything, and the handle was turquoise colored marble, matching her hair. Carved into the handle was an eight-point star, Ket's symbol. The knife was her pride, as she had cared for it since she was very young. No one could wield it like she could, and it seemed to have a mind of it's own when she used it in fights.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott asked. Ket looked at him.  
  
"Your Professor already told you." She replied, though she knew what he meant.  
  
"No, I meant your history. Where do you come from? Why did you help Logan and Rogue?" Ket glared at him.  
  
"I helped those two because they needed it. Where I came from is none of your business," she turned her gaze to the Professor. "Or yours." Then she turned and walked back out the door.  
  
"Let her go," Professor Xavier said as Scott began to follow her. "She's just going outside, she's not leaving until she knows that Logan will be ok."  
  
"she's got his people skills." Scott said.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll get along with her. She's much better with people then what we just saw. I thinking in a place for mutants is unsettling her."  
  
Scott looked at the door. "Where does she come from?" he asked.  
  
"Hell," replied the old man. Then he left and would say no more. 


	2. Attack in the Mall

Disclaimer; I don't own X Men, this story is my first, I only own the mutants you don't see in the movies, especially the girl with white and  
turquoise hair. Take her and die.  
  
'My life sucks' the girl decided as she walked down the alleyway. Her feet were silent as she walked, her leather jacket and white and turquoise hair giving her the look of a teen looking for trouble, which she wasn't. Her electric green eyes searched the ground for something, anything to take her mind off what had just happened.  
  
Behind her came footsteps, numerous and heavy. The teen wasn't afraid. As long as they didn't have guns she was alright. The footsteps were catching up, and a minuet later a large hand grabbed the teen by her collar and threw her into the brick wall on her left. Three large and ugly men surrounded her, laughing and growling at her.  
  
"Well, lookie what we got here!" said one. He stood slightly closer to her then the others.  
  
"Leave me alone." She replied quietly. I don't wanna have to hurt you. She added silently. The men laughed.  
  
"Oh, Jet! The lady wants us to leave her alone!" chuckled another. Jet, the obvious leader standing closest to Sarah laughed, and flicked out a knife.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't feel like leaving anyone alone missy." Jet laughed, also pulling out a blade. The girl sighed and started to walk off again. She got three steps before Jet reached for her again, but like lightning she spun and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it she pulled out her own knife, a foot-long switchblade with a turquoise handle the same color as her hair.  
  
The girl put her knife to Jet's throat, twisting his arm behind his back. The man's black eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his partners gasped. The teen laughed and dropped her blade, lifting the man up into the air with apparently no effort, though he was three times her size. His friends stared in amazement as the man struggled, but the girl only held on, then threw him, knocking one of his friends into the end of he alleyway.  
  
The third man, who had not brought out a knife, growled and lunged for the teen, but she drew back her fist and punched him. He flew back into the wall and fell, unconscious. The girl stared, then calmly walked off, putting her blade back in her pocket. Behind her the three men lay in heaps, groaning.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Logan! Logan!" A young girl with brown hair ran through a large garage full of cars, catching up with a tall black hared man.  
  
"Yeah? What's up Rogue?" He grunted. He was studying a blue motorcycle that was parked against a wall.  
  
"Today's the day!" Rogue laughed, wiping the one strip of white hair out of her eyes. Logan didn't take his eyes off the insides of the motorcycle.  
  
"What day?"  
  
"You promised to take me to the mall today, cause Bobbie's is tomorrow and I still need to get him something." The teen tapped Logan on the head, her long leather gloves bouncing off his hair until he finally turned.  
  
"Can't we go tomorrow?" he asked, then sighed. "Oh, right. Tomorrow is his birthday. Fine. When are we going?"  
  
"We can catch the twelve thirty train and probably be back around dinner, if we hurry." Rogue said, then she skipped off to get ready. Logan looked at his watch and cursed. It read 12:07.  
  
Ten minuets later Logan was backing out of the garage in a red sports car, an excited Rogue next to him.  
  
"I hope Bobbie likes my idea, I was thinking of getting him some temporary hair dye, you know, so he can try different colors. He said he might dye his hair anyway. What was up with the motorcycle? Is something wrong with it?" Logan smiled as Rogue talked incredibly fast, knowing this was the first time in months she had been able to leave the mansion to do something fun.  
  
"The lights aren't working. Cyclops thinks it's my fault, I was trying to figure out what's wrong with the damn thing." Rogue nodded as if she was sympathetic with her friend. She knew he and Scott didn't get along, and she felt they never would. Meanwhile she never took sides and was often annoyed with their childlike bickering all the time.  
  
Half an hour later the two walked into a large mall. Logan wanted to get back to the bike, but Rogue went off to several stores immediately, dragging him behind her. Two hours later Logan sat on a bench, tired and hungry.  
  
"You like this?" He asked a group of girls passing him. "This is like a slow death!"  
  
"Ha ha!" She looked up at Rogue, who was wearing a mock-angry face. "Fine, I was going to get us pretzels, but a slow death doesn't allow those. You can do without."  
  
Logan's face twisted with agony. "No! Please! I need food! This is great fun, I love it, we should do it more often!" Rogue laughed and walked over to a pretzel stand. Logan was glad to hear her order two pretzels. He wouldn't starve after all. Then he closed his eyes and stared trying to solve the problem with the motorcycle again.  
  
He sat up with a start when he heard a scream. Right by Rogue stood a man, who had grabbed her. He was tall and muscular, wearing a dark overcoat and sunglasses. Rogue had dropped everything and was trying to get away from him, but he only smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Logan yelled, jumping up. He ran over and pushed the stranger away, but the stranger only laughed and took off his gloves. "Rogue, run!" Logan hissed under his breath. The terrified girl backed away as the stranger walked up to Logan calmly.  
  
"Get out of my way." He growled.  
  
"And if I don't?" Logan asked. He held out his fists, and suddenly three knifes from each hand shot out, about a foot long and sharp. "Leave the girl alone, bub, or I'll kill you." But to his amazement the guy laughed and reached out, touching Logan's hand slightly.  
  
The mutant instantly went stiff, and the veins on his face and arms stood out as he slipped out of conscious, feeling like his life was being drained from him. His last thought was that this guy was like Rogue, life force taker.  
  
Rogue looked back and screamed again as she saw Logan shake. She knew what was happening. If the man held on any longer, Logan was dead. The girl ran at the man, but she hadn't gone five steps when suddenly another person flew into the attacker. Logan collapsed as he broke contact with the man, who rolled along the floor, as did his attacker. Rogue ran to her friend, who was shaking uncontrollably. She looked for who had tackled the stranger, but they seemed to have disappeared.  
  
The man, however was still up. He started to walk to Rogue again. "Where is your hero, little girl? Seems to have vanished. Bad luck for you!" But then a young women, who looked about nineteen, stepped in front of Rogue and Logan. She was tall, wearing baggy jeans and a black leather coat. In one hand she held a 6 inch knife, but all attention went to her hair and eyes.  
  
Her hair was white, but several turquoise strips made it appear unnatural. Her eyes were bright green, and seemed to glow as she stared unblinkingly at the stranger.  
  
"Leave them alone." The teen said. Rogue's attacker, who had been amazed that someone else was trying to stop him, only laughed.  
  
"Get in my way and you'll end up like that idiot on the floor." He said, standing. He walked over to the woman, who neither moved nor blinked. "Ok," the man said, reaching out. "You asked for it." He placed his bare hand on the teen's forehead and grinned, but nothing happened. She neither went stiff nor did she collapse.  
  
"What?" gasped the man drawing away.  
  
"Let me guess, impossible!" the teen laughed. Then she thrust the knife into the man's shoulder. He leapt back, but the wound healed instantly. He looked at it and smiled. "Stay here," the girl whispered to Rogue, who was amazed that she was not affected by the man's power. "And get your stuff ready for a quick exit." Rogue nodded and the girl walked over to the man.  
  
She stood for a moment and then kicked him in the stomach. "oops, no cut to heal buddy," she said, shrugging. "sorry." The man growled and leapt up, punching the girl hard in the chest. She didn't move. He looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Mutant!" He growled, swinging at her again.  
  
She ducked easily. "Took you that long to figure it out?" She asked. Then, to everyone's amazement, she picked the man up with two hands and lifted him above her head. People gasped as the girl, with seemingly no effort, walked over to the balcony of the three story mall and threw the guy down. He yelled as he struck the marble floor below. The girl looked at him for a moment, then ran back to Rogue and Logan. Rogue shook as she saw the white- haired girl come closer.  
  
"Have all your things?" The girls asked. Rogue nodded dumbly. "Sorry about what just happened. Please tell me you have a car."  
  
"Outside." Rogue said, starring at the girl.  
  
"I'm gonna get you home." She said. "Trust me," again Rogue nodded. With seemingly no effort the girl picked up Logan, who was twice her size, and grabbed Rogue hand. "Show me where your car is."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
There's my beginning. Please review. Flames will be used to heat my house, which is freezing right now. Remember, this is the first story I have written. Thank you for reading it. 


	3. Hiding The Past

Disclaimer; Same as the last. Ket-mine, X Men- Whoever created them.  
  
I hope I get some reviews, or I may not keep posting chapters. Come on people! I need some feedback! Oh yeah, if I get a name or something wrong e-mail me and don't gloat. I'm not an expert on this, just an author. ******************************************  
  
Kurt returned from the lower levels of the school looking for the mysterious girl. He saw her outside and crept up behind her.  
  
She didn't move nor acknowledge him in anyway until she spoke. "Hey Nightcrawler, if you wanna say something come sit down. If you don't teleport back inside." He came and sat by her, startled that she knew he was there. Ket looked at him for a moment, then returned her gaze to the stars. It was late, almost midnight, a time when most of the mutants were asleep. Kurt was usually up at night, it being his favorite time.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Ket." The teen replied. What was with these people wanting to know her whole life history? She expected him to press for an answer, but he fell silent. She looked at him. "You've been here long?" she asked. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Only a couple of months. You shouldn't be smoking." He said, seeing her take a long drag of a lit cigarette.  
  
"Your not my father, and I'm not smoking inside." Ket blew out smoke away from Kurt's face, she didn't see any point in driving him away. He wasn't too nosy, she liked that.  
  
Kurt stared at the stranger sitting next to him. He could tell she was different then the front she put up. Trying not to blow cigarette fumes at him proved that. He wondered where she came from, but didn't press the issue.  
  
"What? Something wrong with my face?" She asked irritably, looking back at him.  
  
"Do you dye your hair?" he asked. Ket thought about giving him a smart reply, she often gave those to people who asked about her hair, which happened allot. But she didn't.  
  
"No, it grows this way." She said sincerely, thinking he wouldn't believe her. No one else ever did. But he nodded, as if he believed her. Strange, she thought. He didn't seem to judge her the way other people did. That was uncommon, except with psychics. They knew exactly what you would do if you had any sense in planning it, one reason she didn't like them. She took another drag from her cigarette, then looked back at the stars.  
  
"Are you religious?" Ket asked. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Are you?" He asked. Ket shrugged.  
  
"I have a guiding star, but I don't know if that counts as a religion." Kurt looked at her expectantly, so she continued, feeling a little foolish. "My star is not apart of any constellation, my mom picked it out for me the day I was born. It's right up there, near Orion's head, to the left." Kurt nodded. "It looks red, but it's actually a blue star. Not that old really, though it's big."  
  
"What is it's name?" Kurt asked. He had heard of people having stars, but had never known one of them.  
  
"Its name is Mythandier, so that's my name to." Ket replied. "Though I usually go by Ket. I don't use that name anymore, most people laugh at that name."  
  
"Oh," Kurt said. He looked at Ket's star, not sure what to say. Ket felt foolish herself, she had never told anyone outside her family about her star, except Hannah. Ket finished her cigarette and pushed Hannah out of her mind.  
  
"I came from Nashua, New Hampshire." Ket said, then she stood up and went inside, not sure why she had said that. She had spent three years trying to forget her past, why was she talking about it to a stranger? She went down a hall, not knowing where she was going, and half wishing she could get lost and starve in this mansion.  
  
She walked past a living room where a young boy sat on a couch, watching TV. 'Telekinetic', she thought, and went on. She ended up in a large kitchen, which reminded her of how hungry she was. She opened the giant refrigerator and found an apple, and she turned around to sit at the table in the room. Instead she ran into Scott, who had been standing right behind her.  
  
"Er, sorry." Ket mumbled, shutting the fridge door she held up the apple. "Do ya mind?" Scott smiled.  
  
"Of course not. I'm glad to see you have some healthy habits." Ket sat at the table, and Scott sat across from her.  
  
"You saw me smoking. Big whoop." Ket said, taking a bite of apple. "You gonna kick me out?"  
  
"I smelled the smoke, and I know Kurt doesn't smoke." Scott replied. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen and a half." Ket replied, not taking her eyes off her apple. "Too young for allot of things I do if I can." Scott laughed softly. "So is the healie ok? And the LFT?"  
  
"The what and the who?" Scott asked. Ket rolled her eyes.  
  
"The guy who can regenerate himself and the girl that was with him. Rogue and Logan, unless I got the names wrong." Ket said.  
  
"Oh, Yes, they are both fine. Rogue wasn't hurt, just scared. Logan will be fine by tomorrow morning. Unfortunately." He added under his breath. Ket laughed.  
  
"You don't like him?" She asked. Scott looked at her.  
  
"We never got along, then he broke my bike. No, we don't."  
  
"Bike?"  
  
"My motorcycle."  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
Scott sighed. "Logan screwed up the back lights. They won't come on anymore and he was last to use it." Ket thought for a moment, then laughed. "What?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nothing." Scott looked at her through his sunglasses. Professor Xavier was right, she was more civil then he had thought.  
  
"You need a place to sleep?" he asked. "I think there's an extra bed in Rogue's room."  
  
"I think I'll watch the tube with the kid in the other room, if that's not against school policy." Ket laughed. "Though I don't go to school here."  
  
"You could." Scott said. "It's free, and we always have room for people." Ket shrugged and threw out the remaining part of her apple, then walked back to the room with the kid in it. She sat down and the kid looked at her.  
  
"Hey, mind if I join you?" The kid nodded. Ket sighed. "I'm Ket." Again the kid nodded, but instead of answering he just turned back to the TV.  
  
In the kitchen Scott sat, thinking about the strange girl. Just when she seemed ready to talk about anything she ran, as if she was afraid to get to know anyone. Kurt came in and sat next to Scott.  
  
"I'm thinking," he said, "That there is something wrong with Ket." Scott nodded.  
  
"I think your right. She's hiding something."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
OK, I know I haven't been much of a talker. I hope you don't mind cliffies, if you do, sorry. I'll try to get number 4 up soon. Hope you like it, if you don't quit reading. Ah HA HA HA! Sorry. 


	4. Losing It

Disclaimer; The same as every other time.  
  
Ok, since I'm being more talkative. Dear Firebreath. Your comments were very appreciative, thanks 4 helping me with Rogue's spelling. As I have said before, if I screw anything up, please tell me. I hope to see more reviews, though I only put it up yesterday. I hope more people read my story. I hope I can write another one soon.  
  
In this episode we will see a little more of Ket's charming personality unfold as she folds up. That's rather ironic I know. Oh well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ket opened her eyes. 'Hmm, the kid's gone. Right in the middle of Letterman to.' The teen sat up and looked around. Daylight streamed through the windows across the room. 'Damn,' Ket thought. 'I fell asleep'. She stood up and stretched, then looked around. She walked back into the hallway and to the kitchen.  
  
"Ket!" Rogue cried. "Scott didn't fry you!" She laughed and Ket grinned.  
  
"Nope. Your Professor stopped him, thank god. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue smiled.  
  
"How's the guy you were with?"  
  
A voice behind Ket answered. "Logan is fine, and right behind you." Ket turned and saw the middle aged guy leaning on the door.  
  
She sighed. "What is it with you people and sneaking up behind me?" She asked. Rogue chuckled as Ket walked over to Logan and stuck out her hand. "Heard you weren't a people person, hope that wasn't lost." She smiled. Logan also smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"You seem to know allot for just arriving last night." He replied. "And no, it wasn't lost." The three sat down and started eating a fruit salad Rogue had dug up from the fridge when Scott and Storm walked in. Ket watched as Logan and Scott nodded in acknowledgement while Storm greeted Logan and Rogue warmly. Then the white hared woman turned to Ket.  
  
"Thank you for helping our friends," she said. "I'm Storm." Ket nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you know who I am, but anyway, I'm Ket. You're a weather controller aren't you?"  
  
Storm looked surprised. "Yes, who told you?"  
  
Ket smiled. "Instinct. It must be cool to be able to make snow in the middle of summer." Storm nodded, arching and eyebrow. Ket laughed and polished off a strawberry. "You wouldn't have a bathroom in a mansion this size, would you?" Ket asked.  
  
"Down the hall and to your left." Storm replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ket said. She got up and left, needing a smoke to cool off her nerves. In the kitchen Storm looked at the others.  
  
"Who is she?" The woman asked. Rogue shrugged and Scott looked at the doorway.  
  
"She is Ket, and that's all I know. It's all she ever says, though she knows what we're really asking."  
  
"Her power goes as far as knowing who is a mutant and what they are and being able to lift a sixteen wheeler, if that helps at all." Rogue said.  
  
"Maybe the Professor can enlighten us." Storm wondered.  
  
"All he says is that she came from hell. I asked him last night but he said she would be the one to tell us about herself, not him." Scott replied.  
  
"She seems alright." Logan said. "No problems with me anyway." He looked at Scott and then returned to the salad.  
  
Meanwhile Ket sat in the giant window by the bathroom door, as there wasn't one inside. 'One less cigarette. I'm gonna need more to get me through this place. Maybe I can stay awhile though. Might as well give it a shot.'  
  
That afternoon Ket walked into a classroom. Storm was up front, putting some papers in order. She smiled at Ket as the teen sat down and looked around. Other teenage mutants were there, Ket saw an ice controller sitting by Rogue, a psychic, a teleporter, a walk walker, and others with powers that were obviously being controlled and learned about.  
  
Rogue didn't see Ket come in, and Ket was glad she didn't. The newcomer sat in the very back row, next to two girls. One was a telekinetic, the other a wall walker. They looked at Ket for a moment and then started whispering to each other. Ket fingered her knife again. She could last anywhere with the knife. Anywhere. She got through hell with it, she could get through a high school.  
  
The lesson began, and Ket pretended to listen as Storm taught a class about ancient Egypt. Then one of the girls, the wall walker, leaned over to Ket.  
  
"Hi." She whispered. Ket looked at her and nodded. The girl studied her closely. "Are you really from hell?" The girl asked. Ket stared at her.  
  
"Yes." Ket said, her voice hard. The girl looked surprised. She had another whispered conversation with her friend.  
  
"My name is Terra. Who are you?" Ket looked at her.  
  
"What is it with you people and who I am?" She asked. "My name is Ket. That's it. Ket." Terra looked surprised, and returned to her notes along with her friend. Ket decided Egypt would be a good place to be right then, and focused back on the lesson.  
  
At lunch Ket followed everyone to the cafeteria, avoiding the adults as much as possible. She got food from the assembly line and sat at an empty table towards the back of the large room. She planned to eat alone, but Terra spotted her, and she and her friend came over and sat down.  
  
"Hi Ket!" Terra said cheerfully. A few tables over the ice controller sat with Rogue. They spotted Ket and the other girls.  
  
"Oh no, Terra's got her." Rogue said. "Bobbie, what do you think about Ket?"  
  
The ice controller looked at the white and turquoise hared girl. "I don't know."  
  
Ket looked harshly at the girl. "What did you call me?"  
  
Terra looked at her. "Well, they said you came from hell, so you must be a demon, right? I mean, that's even what you said. I just thought-" but her friend, a mutant named Jenny, cut in.  
  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked, a big smile on her face. Ket glared at her unable to speak. She stood up, knocking over a glass of water.  
  
"Watch out!" Terra said, laughing. "I heard water kills demons!" In a flash Ket's knife was out.  
  
"And I heard demons kill bitches!" She screamed, and brought the blade down hard. It went right through the wood table as Terra screamed. Jenny fell backwards out of her chair. The whole lunchroom watched, scared of what the crazy newcomer would do. Storm and Scott rushed in, and Ket picked up her knife and put it away, running out of the room in a rage.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Wow, that was interesting. Another cliffie, hope you don't mind. At this rate I'll probably have Chapter 5 up tomorrow anyway. Please r/r. 


	5. A Mentor for Ket

Disclaimer; I own Ket, Jenny, Terra, and Justin. The rest aren't mine.  
  
I want to thank everyone who gave me reviews, I'm glad to hear again from you Firebreath, Death and Beserker, thank you for your comments. **************************************************************************  
  
Kurt caught up with Logan and Scott, who were taking about what had happened in the lunchroom. Professor Xavier was also there, and he greeted Kurt.  
  
"Vot happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ket lost it and pulled her knife on two students in the cafeteria." Logan said. The Professor looked at him sharply.  
  
"The two girls provoked her, Logan. I want to know why the subject of Ket coming from hell was brought up this morning. There are no rumors going all through the school that Ket is a killer. I will not stand for this." Scott looked down, ashamed that he had told what the professor had said in the kitchen that morning. No doubt the information leak had occurred then, a student must have heard the teachers discussing Ket earlier.  
  
Scott hadn't seen the Professor this angry in a long time, and he was worried about Ket. She had left the school grounds and was no where to be found. He, Logan, and Kurt were told to go find Ket, try to bring her back. Storm was staying to speak with Jenny and Terra, then to speak to the whole school, who was now in their rooms upstairs.  
  
The three mutants headed out of the gates, splitting up and searching for Ket.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the cafeteria Storm had called a gathering of the students. They were all talking about the new girl, and more and more rumors were sprouting up. Terra wasn't there, but Jenny had plenty to say about the encounter.  
  
"I don't understand it," she said loudly to a group of kids around her, "Terra and I go over there trying to be nice and welcome her to Mutant High, and she goes and try's to kill us! I hope she did run away, and that she never comes back." Rogue heard the last part of this and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wanted Ket to come back, and explain that it was a big misunderstanding. Maybe even tall them about her past and why she was so secretive about it.  
  
"You ok?" Bobbie asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm worried about Ket." Rogue said. Bobbie nodded.  
  
"She's gonna have problems coming back here." He said. "The students are freaked out." Up front Storm started calling for the kid's attention.  
  
"Please! May I have your attention!" The room went quiet, and satisfied, Storm continued. "I'm sure whoever missed what happened in the lunch room today has heard plenty about it, but perhaps not the whole truth. There is a new student here, her name is Ket Kenton, and some of you have already met her.  
  
"What happened today was a misunderstanding, I hope no one will hold it against Ket. You all know what it feels like to be alone and scared. We are a family here, now Ket is a part of it. Don't judge her, because all of you have been judged before and you know what it feels like." A teen with brown and black hair raised his hand. Storm nodded.  
  
"Does this mean that girl is coming back?" He asked.  
  
Storm wasn't sure how to answer this. Ket was gone, and though the others were looking for her, she might not even want to come back. "Maybe, Justin. Maybe."  
  
*****  
  
'God damn it, why does it always happen to me?' Ket thought angrily, pacing back and fourth in a small clearing. She had no idea where she was and was smoking her second to last cigarette. She kicked a rock angrily and flipped her knife open and closed again and again. She kicked another rock, but instead of hearing it hit a tree or the ground she heard a gasp of pain.  
  
Ket spun around, her knife ready. "Come out here." She called. "Come out or I'll come in and kill whoever you are." From behind a tree Scott appeared.  
  
"Don't kill me!" he called, raising his hands up in the air. "I need to make sure Logan won't get my bike." Ket sighed and turned around, sitting on a log and putting away her knife. She took a long drag from her cigarette. Scott came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Ket looked at him strangely.  
  
"Aren't you gonna kill me? Or at least turn me into the police so I can head back to a jail cell?" She asked, finishing her cigarette she threw it away, then pulled out her last one she tossed the box and pulled out a lighter. She lit up the cigarette and sighed. "Or are you going to tell me I have detention? Sorry, I don't go to the school, I don't need to."  
  
"I'm not here to do any of those. For one thing, I'm not into giving anyone detention. For another, I doubt I could kill you even if I wanted to, which I don't." Ket snorted.  
  
"When I came in Professor Xavier said I wasn't a threat. I think I disagree with him." She looked away and Scott laughed.  
  
"Me to. I'm here to make sure your ok, and to find out what those girls said to you." Ket glared at him.  
  
"They asked if I had killed anyone, then somehow found out I'm from a place so similar to hell, I wonder why I'm not a demon and why I haven't already killed them. Now can you go away?"  
  
Scott looked at the teenager. She no longer seemed angry, just tired. He calmly took her cigarette and crushed it.  
  
"Your coming back with me." He said. "And your quitting smoking." Ket glared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She spat, getting angry again. "My father?" Scott thought for a moment.  
  
"No," he replied. "Your mentor. I'm going to make sure you get your life back on track. So come on." Ket glared at him.  
  
"I'm not going back." she said. "I never belonged there anyway."  
  
"You aren't going to be kicked out or yelled at, Ket. And anyway, your not going to let a couple of teen girls drive you out of the mansion, are you?" Scott smiled.  
  
"Your trying to trick me into going back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
That was interesting. I will continue soon. 


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer; Same as the last.  
  
Ok, lets see how well Ket gets back into the school known as the deranged killer.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Storm was waiting outside with Logan and Kurt, who had returned unsuccessful in finding Ket. "Scott may have found her." Storm said. Logan nodded, and Kurt looked up at the doorway, at a huge carved eagle. Suddenly he turned to smoke, then vanished completely. Logan looked up to see Kurt perched above the giant door on top of the eagle, looking out for any sign of Scott or Ket. But it was Storm who spotted them first.  
  
"Thank God," she muttered, and ran up to the pair coming through the gate. Logan ran behind her, but Kurt just appeared right next to the two.  
  
"Is she coming back?" Kurt whispered to Scott.  
  
"Yes," Ket answered. "I suppose I am."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened today, Ket." Storm said, reaching them. "Are you ok?"  
  
"You people repeat questions allot." Ket said, "I guess. I'm quitting smoking and am going to get my life back in order so I can control my temper." Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was something to figure out in there." He said. Ket rolled her eyes.  
  
"I didn't, he did." She replied, nodding at Scott, who smiled. Storm laughed, but Kurt looked seriously at Ket.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to quit smoking?" he asked. Ket shrugged.  
  
"I have to," she said. "Scott crushed my last one." Kurt nodded, as if accepting this answer.  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat?" Storm suggested. Ket shook her head.  
  
"If it's ok with my mentor, I'm watching TV." She said.  
  
"Mentor?" Logan asked skeptically. Scott nodded to Ket, who walked off. He turned to Logan.  
  
"I'm going to look out for her. You have a problem with that?" he asked. Logan laughed.  
  
"No, I just feel sorry for Ket. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked away, chuckling and muttering. "Mentor, ha. This will be interesting."  
  
Ket walked in the room. The kid was there again. He didn't acknowledge her, and she wondered if he was going to be afraid of her. "Can I sit?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Sure." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV. 'Good lord,' Ket thought, flopping on the chair next to the couch the kid was on, 'He really takes his TV seriously. I could probably be drenched with blood and he wouldn't care.'  
  
The next morning Ket ate with the adults in the kitchen again, not wanting to face the other students yet. Scott handed her a slip of paper.  
  
"What's this?" Ket asked, looking at it.  
  
"Your courses." He replied. "You need a schedule. I hope you like your classes." Ket shrugged and went back to her coffee, wanting a cigarette, or five. Logan, who was eating a banana in the corner, laughed quietly.  
  
'Hmm, first class back, and I'm in Storm's room again.' She opened the door and stepped in. All eyes were on her as she went to her chair in back. The room was completely silent as she sat, but when she looked up every teen looked away. Then Storm came in, much to Ket's relief. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought, in her pocket she fingered her knife, which was sharp as ever. She could last.  
  
At lunch Ket sat at a back table again. No one came over this time, and Ket was aware of the glances she was getting as she ate. But to her surprise someone did come over. Rogue and Bobbie came over, followed by the multi colored hair kid named Justin.  
  
"Can we sit here?" Rogue asked, looking at the empty seats by Ket. The teen shrugged. "Thanks." The three sat down.  
  
"I'm Bobbie, this is Justin." Bobbie said. "We're friends of Rogue."  
  
"Your more then a friend of Rogue, unless I'm mistaken." Bobbie looked at Ket in surprise.  
  
"Are you psychic to?" he asked. Ket laughed.  
  
"You to are a couple," she said. "It's as clear as the water in my cup. You two look at each-other that way all the time. Besides, I saw you holding hands everywhere. Good for you." Justin laughed.  
  
"You're more attentive then you seem." He said.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Rogue asked. Ket went stiff, but Justin spoke up.  
  
"Who cares?" he asked. "It's about time someone scared some manners into those two bitches. I wish I had the nerve to do it." Ket stared at the kid next to her. He smiled. "What, hasn't anyone ever stuck up for you before?" he asked. Ket looked away.  
  
"Yeah, but not anymore." She said, taking another bite of her sandwich. The others exchanged glances.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Bobbie asked, taking another stab at conversation. Then he added quickly "Please don't say hell."  
  
"You aren't afraid of me." Ket replied, pretending she hadn't heard. "Why not?"  
  
Justin answered. "Anyone with an sense would be afraid of you. We're crazy, and interested in getting to know the new girl." Ket smiled, then flicked a piece of tomato from her salad at the boy. It hit him in the forehead, and the dressing made it stick. Bobbie and Rogue started laughing, and Justin grinned, wiping off the salad.  
  
"First thing," Ket said, laughing. "I'm unpredictable."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well, hope that was ok for chapter six. I'll put up another post asap. Please r&r 


	7. Two Months Later

Disclaimer; Do I really have to tell you again?  
  
Thanks for your comments, this chapter takes place two months from where we last left off, hope you like it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ket opened her eyes. 'Damn,' she thought, smiling. 'Missed the kid again.' She turned off the TV, then stretched.  
  
"Ket!" Rogue ran in, smiling. "We have the day off! Snow day!" Ket laughed, looking out the window she saw a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. She grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her outside.  
  
"Come on! Let's make a fort!" the two teens ran out of the room and grabbed their snow gear. Running downstairs they turned a corner and ran straight into Scott, who was talking with Storm.  
  
"Oof!" gasped Scott as the three fell in a heap. Ket jumped back up and pulled up her mentor and her friend, grinning.  
  
"Sorry Scott. We were just heading outside, wanna come?" Scott shook his head, laughing.  
  
"No, I need to stay in. But if you see Logan or Kurt, hit them with a snow ball for me." Rogue looked at Storm, who was smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the snow, Storm." She said. But Storm shook her head.  
  
"Nature gave you this, not me." She replied. The two teens laughed and ran outside.  
  
Scott looked at Storm, and the two burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm glad to see Ket has friends." Storm said, when they were finally able to stop. But Scott seemed a little troubled.  
  
"Yes," he said, "And she's quit smoking. That girl has come far these few months. But we still don't know much about her. She shuts down whenever I ask about her past." He sighed. "Professor Xavier won't say anything either, he says Ket will decide when to tell me anything." Storm patted him on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll tell you in time. You've done wonders for that girl." She said. Scott nodded, then left. Storm stepped outside to enjoy the white peace of the snow, but as soon as she was outdoors she heard a shout.  
  
"A teacher! A teacher! Get her!" Storm looked around but was blinded by a snowball, which struck her in the face. The woman was pelted with snowballs, but suddenly Logan ran up, also covered in white. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.  
  
"Come on! They'll turn you into an ice-cube out here!" He yelled. Then, laughing, he bent down and gathered some snow, returning fire. Kurt also appeared next to him and started throwing snowballs at Ket, Rogue, Justin, and Bobbie, who ducked behind an ice fort Bobbie had created. The adults also ducked behind a fort of their own, laughing and covered in snow. Storm laughed as snowballs whizzed overhead, then she made one and stood up, throwing it at the teens across the lawn.  
  
Later that afternoon the teens and adults stumbled in. Everyone was covered in snow, except Kurt, who had been teleporting all over the place and avoiding all snowballs thrown at him. "Hot chocolate!" Ket called, rushing to put in a cup of water. "Who wants some?"  
  
***********  
  
"Please Professor."  
  
"No, Scott, I told you. Ket will tell you about her past when she is ready." Scott paced angrily.  
  
"I am her mentor, I think I should at least know." He said.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "You are her mentor, a good one to. I think she will tell you first, if she is allowed to face it. She has to let herself know first, she pushed the memories into a corner and doesn't remember much anyway. She doesn't want to."  
  
"Professor-" But the man cut Scott off.  
  
"No, I will not tell you. I hope we don't need to have this discussion again, Scott."  
  
************  
  
That night, like every other night, Ket watched TV with the mysterious boy downstairs. She didn't even know his name, she didn't want to. He never spoke, neither did she, except to ask if she could watch with him. He nodded, and then they would watch the same shows in the same order, every night.  
  
But tonight, instead of ''Whose line is it anyway?'', a News Update turned on. A newscaster turned to the camera.  
  
"Good evening," she began. Ket sighed. Damn news. "Tonight we have yet another report of a massive killing spree targeting mutants," Ket shot up straight, and for once the boy looked at her. Ket hit the OFF key, and the TV went blank.  
  
"Don't watch that." Ket told the boy. Then she got up and ran down the hall. She hated psychics, she always had. But now she had no choice, and the Professor was the only one who knew about her. She needed his help, and Ket knew it.  
  
"Come in," Professor Xavier called. Ket opened the door to his study. "Ket! I was wondering if I would see you again." The Professor smiled, though Ket frowned. She seemed nervous.  
  
To the Professor's surprise, Ket looked him straight in the eye. "Read my mind." She demanded. The Professor closed his eyes, then immediately turned on the TV in his room. The same newscaster that Ket had seen was still there.  
  
"-and now we go to Jacob Shielman, who is reporting from one of the scenes. Jake, where are you?" The view went to an older newscaster, standing in the small light from the camera. Smoke was coming from one angle, making the picture hazy. He kept looking around, almost nervously, Ket thought. A small bar on the bottom of the screen read New York, New York. In the background firemen and police were running back and forth, and several people in blankets were rushed by.  
  
"Well, I am outside an apartment building where thirteen people have been killed. At least three were known mutants, people with special powers. The other ten appear to have been the mutant's families, but most are half burnt, so it's almost impossible to tell."  
  
The news woman appeared again. "Has there been any sign of who is responsible for these attacks?" The man appeared again.  
  
"None, except a typed note that read 'Mutants, devils of Earth, die.'" The newscaster fell silent, and the camera turned, showing a large burning building, then the screen went back to the newswoman. Professor Xavier turned his TV off, and looked at Ket. The teen had turned pale, staring at the now black screen.  
  
"Ket," the old man said gently. The girl jumped and looked at him. "Get Scott, Logan, Storm, and Kurt. Tell them to come to my office immediately." Ket nodded, and raced out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Another cliff or you to teeter off of. Aren't I nice? Please r&r, I need reviews in order to continue, and I want you all to tell me what you think. Flames are ok to, though I'd rather not see them. Thanks for reading. 


	8. A Meeting

Disclaimer; same as the others.  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter. There's going to some action soon, I promise.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What happened?" Storm asked, rushing in. Ket followed her, having alerted everyone else. Scott seemed a little worried, but only Ket, the Professor, and Storm seemed completely awake. Kurt tried to keep himself from yawning, and Logan was blinking, still trying to adjust to the light.  
  
"Ket?" Professor Xavier looked at the girl, who shook her head. He sighed, and put in the tape of the news report. This got everyone awake. Ket looked down, refusing to look up at anyone. The Professor turned off the TV and sighed.  
  
"Besides this being the perfect place for whoever was doing that to attack, what did this have to do with us?" Logan asked. The Professor looked at him.  
  
"I think Ket will have to tell you that." He said quietly. All eyes turned to the girl. She looked up, and startled everyone when they realized she was crying. In the couple of months she had been at the school, no matter what happened, she had never shed a tear, putting up a tough appearance and flicking her knife at the problem.  
  
But now tears were spilling out, uncontrolled and heavy. Scott rushed over and put his arm around the girl. Ket seemed to come back and wiped a way the tears, obviously trying, and failing, to put up her tough face again. She wiped the tears from her face and got her breathing under control. Then she looked up and spoke so quietly it could have been a breath.  
  
"Their the people who killed my family." She said, and put her head down.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yes, I know that that chapter was extremely short. But just to annoy you I'm gonna end it there! Muahahahaa!  
  
Please review, hope you liked it. Oh, and bye the way, Ket is not romantically involved with anyone in this, so no more e-mails about that, ok?  
  
Because this chapter was short, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ket looked down into the clearing, the night making her a shadow in the dark, undetected. 'These people love to piss me off,' she thought, and took out a small knife. It wasn't the turquoise handled knife, though she had that one also. This one was a silver four inch blade with no handle. The only way to pick it up was to grab the flat of the blade and hold it with two fingers.  
  
Ket looked at her target, the big man acting like security standing beside the platform. Then she looked back at her knife, which was ideal for throwing. She took a deep breath, wanting to do this for all the world, but then not wanting to ever even think about doing this. But she had to, no choice. It wasn't about he anymore. She looked back into the darkness, towards the school, then aimed.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hmm, a couple of interesting possibilities there! Read and review, you know the drill! 


	9. Ket's Past and Revenge

Well I hope you aren't too mad at me for an extra-short cliffie. To make it up to you this chapter will be a long one. if it doesn't kill my computer. Lol.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What?" Logan sat up straight. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of course, maybe he had heard wrong. But Ket didn't look up. She flicked her blade open and shut, open and shut. She had her blade, she could pull through.  
  
"Those attacks, the people being shot and then burned, the people who did that were the same ones who killed my family." She repeated. "It happened when I was fifteen. I was at m best friends house when I told her I was a mutant. She kicked me out, so I went home, feeling pissed off with the world, and I see cars outside my house. Then I heard gunshots from inside, and I jumped behind a tree. Several guys came out and laughed, dumping some liquid inside. Then they set fire to my house. I ran into my house, past the men, who shot at me. Inside I found my parents and sister dead.  
  
"I wanted to die, to burn alive right then. But I couldn't. I went outside, and saw the men. I killed two of them, but the third got scared, and ran away. Then the fire reached the gas stove in my house, and it blew up. The police came, arrested me for murder. I went to jail, the man who ran was never caught. My parents and sister's bodies were never found. They burned in the house." Ket fell silent, and refused to speak or look up. Storm sat on the other side of Ket, looking at the girl. Kurt and Logan just stared. The Professor broke the silence.  
  
"We need to be on alert," he said. "This school would be a target for these people. We need to tell the students, and then-" suddenly they heard a crash come from downstairs, like a window being broken. Everyone jumped. The professor closed his eyes, then they shot open.  
  
"They're here!" He cried. Ket's head shot up, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. She jumped up and ran out of the room, her knife open.  
  
"No! Ket!" Scott yelled, running after her. Logan's claws extended as he looked out the window. He saw more figures running through the trees in back, and more crashing sounds came from downstairs.  
  
"Logan, go down stairs and help if you can. Storm, you get the jet ready. Kurt, go wake the children and get them to the lower levels, to the jet. We must hurry now." The adults nodded and rushed off. The professor looked around at his school, then left.  
  
Downstairs Ket waited behind a doorway. A man rushed in, a normal human with a gun. Ket brought her knife down, swiftly killing him. 'Bastard,' she thought. Three men ran past in the hallway, not seeing their comrade lying on the floor. Ket started to after them when someone grabbed her shoulder. Ket spun around, her knife raised.  
  
Scott looked t her. "You've got to come back." he said. Ket glared at him and pushed away his hand.  
  
"I may come back." She said. "But I owe them something." Scott began to speak when the two heard a roar and several guns fire. Scott stared at the wall that was between them and the sounds, then he looked back for Ket. She was gone. The man cursed and started to chase her, but instead ran straight into Logan, whose shirt was stained with blood. He carried the young boy Ket watched TV with. The kid was unconscious, and Logan grunted as a bullet fell out of his shoulder. The wound healed at once, though it was still sore.  
  
"Where is Ket?" He asked. Scott looked around.  
  
"I don't know, she ran off just before you ran into me."  
  
"Hey!" Logan said angrily, "You ran into me."  
  
"Whatever," Scott said, not feeling like arguing at the moment. Just then they both heard a voice in their heads.  
  
"Scott, Logan, Ket, get to the jet immediately." It was the Professor, using telepathy. The men looked at each other, then Scott looked down the hall Ket had run. Logan saw his worried expression and put his hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Ket will be fine. That girl is stronger then both of us. Besides, she's probably at the jet already."  
  
"I hope so," Scott said, then he followed Logan down the hall.  
  
But at the jet, where all the children were boarding, Ket was nowhere to be found. The professor knew she was no longer on school property, he hoped she was hiding from the men.  
  
************  
  
Rogue and Bobbie found each other in the crowded plane, and then Justin caught up with them. Rogue looked around.  
  
"Where is Ket?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bobbie replied, looking around anxiously. The three teens looked at eachother in silent agreement, and quietly slipped off the plane.  
  
************  
  
The jet's engine flared as Logan boarded to find Kurt and Storm seating all of the students. The Professor looked at Scott, who was still hanging back.  
  
"Ket is off school grounds, she's fine." He said. "Scott, you need to get on the jet now." Scott nodded and reluctantly boarded. The ceiling opened up, and a basketball dropped on the jet as it rose. Out the front window men were seen running and shooting at the plane. The bullets bounced off harmlessly, and as the jet rose higher and higher they stopped coming. Scott looked out the window anxiously, searching for any sign of Ket, which there wasn't. The jet turned around and fired its engines, moving away from the school quickly.  
  
Rogue and Bobbie found each other in the crowded plane, and then Justin caught up with them. Rogue looked around.  
  
"Where is Ket?" She asked.  
  
Down below, in the woods, Ket watched the plane leave, breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't want her friends in any danger, she hoped Scott and Logan were on the plane. She didn't want them following her, she needed to do this alone.  
  
Jumping from the tree Ket crouched, and after a moment a couple of men ran by. She followed them silently, her heavy black boots crossing the forest floor silently. Then she heard voices ahead. Ducking behind a tree Ket looked further into the woods.  
  
In a small clearing what was left of the men who had attacked the school where gathered, some wounded with deep gashes or burns. Ket knew these were from Logan and Scott, because she didn't let anyone she attacked live. They were talking, but fell silent as one man stepped out of the woods.  
  
Ket froze. It was the man that had run from her house as she killed his friends. Somewhere in her memory a name came up. Jet. That was his name. He had attacked her, found out she was a mutant, and then killed her family.  
  
She looked down into the clearing, the night making her a shadow in the dark, undetected. 'These people love to piss me off,' she thought, and took out a small knife. It wasn't the turquoise handled knife, though she had that one also. This one was a silver four inch blade with no handle. The only way to pick it up was to grab the flat of the blade and hold it with two fingers.  
  
Ket looked at her target, then she looked back at her knife, which was ideal for throwing. She took a deep breath, wanting to do this for all the world, but then not wanting to ever even think about doing this. But she had to, no choice. It wasn't about he anymore. She looked back into the darkness, towards the school, then aimed.  
  
But as she was about to throw, she heard another couple of men coming in from behind her. The teen ducked, hoping they hadn't seen her. They didn't appear to, seemingly distracted by something else. Then Ket saw what the men were distracted by. Into the clearing they dragged a limp figure, dropping it in front of Jet. He kicked the person so their face was exposed, and Ket had to stop herself from gasping aloud.  
  
The men laughed and bent over Rogue's limp body.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
well that was definetly longer. Hope you liked the twists, next chapter will come soon, I hope. 


	10. The Killer

Disclaimer; I suppose I should refresh everyone's mind on the matter. Ket is mine. Justin is mine. The evil men are mine. Jet is mine. The X-Men you have seen in the movies and cartoons are not mine, though it would be cool if they were.  
  
What are you thinking about the story so far? I don't know, though I'd like to. Please review. Whatever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ket looked on in utter disbelief as Rogue stirred, and then screamed when she saw the men looking down at her. They laughed and kicked her again, but Jet bent down and grabbed her by her shoulder.  
  
"Now what kind of mutant do we have here?" He asked, laughing. Rogue, now unable to make a sound, just stared, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Jet's face grew hard as he grabbed her by her throat. "I said, what kind of mutant are-" Suddenly his face contorted in pain. He started gasping for air as his veins stuck out, but still he was unable to let go. The clearing went quiet for a moment, but then a man jumped forward, kicking Rogue in the stomach and breaking her and Jet's connection.  
  
Rogue whimpered and backed away, staring at Jet, who had collapsed and had several other men bending over him. The man who had kicked her came back over, hitting her in the face.  
  
"Bitch!" he roared. "What the hell did you do to him?" He raised his fist again, but suddenly made a choking sound and collapsed, a four inch blade sticking out the back of his neck. The men looked up from Jet, and Rogues eyes got even bigger. Suddenly Ket was among the men, slitting the throat of one and stabbing another in the chest.  
  
One man reached for a gun, but Ket punched him in the gut, twisted his arm behind his back, and held her turquoise handled knife to his throat, then turned him to face his friends.  
  
"Give me one good reason and I'll slit his throat," Ket growled. The other men reached for their guns, but Ket pressed the knife harder. "Get out of here," she said. The men had no idea of what to do, till Ket's patience ran out.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, cutting the man's throat she picked him up[ and hurled him into his friends. The rest bolted into the woods, having no leader and being attacked by a crazy mutant being too much for them. Ket snapped her knife closed and walked over to the man who she had killed with her throwing knife. The teen bent down and grabbed the blade, pulled it out, and wiped it clean on his shirt before putting it back in her pocket. Then she looked at Rogue, who stared speechless at her friend.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here?" Ket asked, then "Are you ok?" Rogue nodded and stood up. She turned her back to Jet, who was lying unconscious on the ground. She didn't see Ket silently walk over to him and bring down her knife. Ket walked over to her friend.  
  
"Where is Bobbie, and Justin?" Ket asked. "I don't think you would sneak out without them." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"I don't know where they are." She said quietly. Ket noticed Rogue wouldn't look at her, and she knew why.  
  
"Listen," she said. "I should have told you sooner. I didn't think anything close to this would happen. I'm sorry." Rogue turned away. Ket sighed and started walking away. Rogue didn't want to be left in a clearing full of dead men, so she ran to catch up.  
  
"We need to find Bobbie and Justin." Ket said.  
  
"I got separated from them at the school." Rogue replied. "We sneaked out of the jet and they left us, Professor Xavier didn't see. We were looking for you." Ket nodded and they went through the gates of the school. They saw one man run out of the house, but Ket didn't go after him, much to Rogue's relief. She was scared of Ket now, though she knew she probably wouldn't last without her.  
  
Inside the school Ket stopped. Bullet holes were everywhere, and the hallway was trashed. The lights were mostly out, shot up or the power plugs ripped out of the walls. The two teenagers walked down a hall, and then heard voices. Immediately Ket grabbed Rogue and pushed her behind a chair.  
  
"Shh," Ket whispered. Rogue nodded, too afraid to ask questions. Ket closed her eyes to try and hear what the people were talking about. The voices were coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I can't find her anywhere!" someone shouted. "First Ket, now Rogue!" Ket smiled and stood up, helping Rogue to her feet.  
  
"It's Bobbie and Justin," she mouthed. Rogue smiled in relief and the girls crept forward. They heard Justin next.  
  
"Quiet, man, there may be more of those men around." The girls heard a bang.  
  
"Bring them on, I don't care," Bobbie yelled. "They probably have Rogue and Ket, I'm not gonna be quiet until I see those girls again."  
  
"I know how you feel," Justin answered. "But those guys have guns, Bobbie. We can't do Ket and Rogue any good dead." Ket stepped into the kitchen, laughing.  
  
"No, you can't." She said. Rogue followed her, saw Bobbie, and ran over and hugged him, her coat and gloves keeping her skin from touching his. He held her tightly while Ket shook Justin's hand. "Thanks for keeping Bobbie in one piece." She laughed. Justin smiled.  
  
"Thanks for keeping in one piece, and Rogue to." He replied. Ket smiled weakly, and Justin looked concerned. "Tiring adventure?" he asked. Ket looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, tiring adventure." Ket said, looking sadly at Rogue.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ooo, I hated doing that to Ket, you have no idea. Then again, I'm happy, she got her revenge. Muahahaha. Poor Rogue, *sniffle* . Please leave a review, I'll try and post within. When I get it done. Flames will be doused. 


	11. Revealed, Arested, and Shot

Disclaimer; Same as every other.  
  
Ok, just because my computer really likes to delete things I have saved, Justin has short hair that is brown except for a black streak that is on the top of his head. That is natural, like Ket's hair. He is a telekinetic, and he wears T-shirts and baggy pants. That is a description of Justin. It should have been in the fourth chapter. Sorry it took me this long to realize how crappy my computer really is.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Later that night the teens had drug some slashed open mattresses into one of the classrooms. They had also brought some food.  
  
"One of us should take watch," Justin thought aloud. "In case any of those men are still around." Bobbie and Ket nodded.  
  
"I'll take first watch," Ket replied. "Then I'll wake up one of you later." Rogue looked away. She had been silent the whole time, and the two boys were worried about her.  
  
"Rogue?" Bobbie asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Rogue looked away.  
  
"It's me," Ket answered for her. Bobbie and Justin looked at her, startled.  
  
"You?" Justin asked. "What's wrong with you?" Ket sighed.  
  
"Rogue and I ran into trouble, and I should have told you before." Ket said hesitantly.  
  
"Trouble?" Justin asked.  
  
"What about you?" Bobbie looked at Ket strangely. What was wrong with these two. Ket reached into her pocket and took out her knife. Dried blood was all over the silver blade, and Ket tossed it down. The blade stuck into the wood floor, and Justin and Bobbie stared at it.  
  
"I'm a murderer." Ket said simply, and sat down. Justin and Bobbie stared at her.  
  
"Funny joke, Ket. Now what is the real problem?" Bobbie asked faintly. But he couldn't take his eyes off the knife in the floor. Ket got up and walked out of the room, pausing only to pick up her knife.  
  
Justin turned to Rogue. "Is it true?" he asked softly. Rogue nodded. The three looked at each other. Each of them had the same thoughts running through their head. Ket a murderer? How? How many people had she killed? Would she kill more? Would she kill them? Justin couldn't believe he had wondered his last thought. Ket was their friend, she wouldn't hurt them. After all, she had saved Rogue.  
  
Ket walked down the hall of the mansion. Ahead she saw a dead man lying spread eagle on the floor, so she walked over and picked him up. The teen carried the man in one hand, walked outside, and into the clearing where the others where. She threw dumped him there, and went back to the mansion, cleaning out the bodies just because she had nothing better to do.  
  
She dumped the last dead man in the clearing, a small white box fell out of his pocket. Ket picked it up, knowing Scott would kill her for this. She opened it. 'Its been a while,' she thought to herself, taking a cigarette out. 'One won't hurt.' She lit up and walked away, unaware of the young man with blond hair watching her. The figure turned and ran, smiling a little.  
  
The next day, after a tense night, Ket and her friends started to clean the mansion. About noon they heard an extremely loud roar, and they all looked out windows. The jet, sleek and fast, was landing in the soccer field.  
  
"Their back!" Rogue cried. She and the boys ran out to greet the jet. It's ladder extended and kids streamed out, looking tired and scared. Kurt and Logan also showed up, and Logan immediately went over to rogue and her friends to make sure they were alright.  
  
Ket stood by the front door, slipping the almost full pack of cigarettes into her pocket, right before Scott saw her. He ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly. Ket pulled away, a scowl on her face. She started to answer, but her voice was drowned out by the jet as it took off again, flying over to the basketball court and vanishing into its docking bay.  
  
"I'm fine." Ket told Scott. She turned and walked back inside. Scott was confused, but the Professor came over and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"She had a rough night," he said. Scott nodded and went back outside. The student began to go back into the school, and the ordeal seemed to be over.  
  
That night, right after dinner, Ket went for a walk outside. She was just coming back in when she spotted several black and white cars speeding up the driveway. Black and white cars with sirens, and lights on top. 'Crap,' she thought. 'The cops are here.' She backed away, got through the door, and raced down the halls.  
  
Ket ran through the hallways until she saw the stairs ahead. A loudspeaker outside demanded everyone in the house come out, and that they were surrounded. Ket put on speed as she raced past students and Storm, who were coming out into the halls looking confused. Then she reached the stairs, and as she flew up them she heard the police entering the mansion and loud voices calling for everyone to freeze.  
  
On the third floor Ket ran through another hallway and skidded to a stop, almost crashing into Justin, Bobbie, and a group of boys who had heard the commotion downstairs and were going to investigate.  
  
"Ket!" Justin cried. "What's going on?" She put a finger to her lips, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"You need to help me," she said in a hurried whisper. She reached in her pocket and took out her knife, pressing into Justin's hand. "You need to take care of this for me, and keep it from the police. I can't lose it."  
  
"The police?" Justin asked, confused. Just then several cops appeared at the end of the hall, pointing their guns at the teenagers.  
  
"Please!" Ket whispered. Justin looked at the police, who were rushing down the hall. He nodded and stuffed the knife into his pocket as the cops reached them.  
  
"Freeze, all of you!" One demanded. The boys and Ket looked at him, not knowing what to do. The other cop pointed at Ket.  
  
"That's her," he said. The first cop nodded and grabbed Ket by her shoulder, dragging her forward. He spun her around and handcuffed her behind her back.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent," he growled. His partner kept his gun aimed at Justin and his friends, who had backed up slightly. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Come with me." He hauled Ket away and down the hall. Ket shot Justin on last pleading look before the cop shoved her down the stairs ahead of him, his gun pressed against her back.  
  
Outside most of the school had gathered, and the police had to clear a path to get Ket into the car. But right before the teen was shoved in Scott saw her.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, lurching forward. The police spun around, and in one swift movement Ket kicked the cop in her way and bolted. She hadn't gone far, though, before the cops saw her and fired, hitting her in the leg. She flew forward and fell in a heap on the ground. A cop rushed forward and grabbed her, pulling her back to the cop car he pushed her in while two more cops held Scott back.  
  
One cop, in order to stop Scott and the other mutants from attacking, grabbed Terra, who had been standing nearby. She screamed as the cop put his pistol to her head, and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Move away, or I'll kill her!" The cop yelled. Logan, who had been ready to jump on the guy, stopped. Slowly he and the other mutants backed away, including Scott. The police got in the cars and threw Terra forward, then sped off.  
  
"No!" Scott yelled, jumping forward. But Logan held him back.  
  
"You can't help her, not yet!" he said. Scott starred in disbelief as the police cars pulled out of sight, taking Ket with them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Oh lookie lookie, another cliffie to bug you. He ha! Too bad. You will just have to wait for the next post! I do feel bad for Ket though. Shot in the leg, tut tut. Bad police man! Bad baaaad evil police man. Lol. 


	12. In the Courtroom

I really don't feel like repeating a disclaimer.  
  
Ok, I told myself when I wrote the 1st chapter, I'm gonna leave these ppl waiting for the next post for a long time to annoy them. But I have no life so I'm inside allot, my imagination won't quit, I keep writing more chapters, and I want more reviews. So here you go, chapter 12. Lol.  
  
Oh yeah, this chapter takes place one week from the night Ket was arrested. This is her trial, in case you can't figure that out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Where were you the night of March 12th?" The prosecutor asked, looking straight at Ket. She looked back.  
  
"You forgot the year." She replied.  
  
The judge glared at her. "Just answer the question."  
  
"I don't know." Ket said. The prosecutor, a lean man with mean face and slicked back hair, stared at Ket suspiciously.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked.  
  
Ket put on a confused face. "Who said the I didn't know?"  
  
"You did." The prosecutor replied.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Not not not!"  
  
"Did did did!" the prosecutor shouted, getting angry. Ket laughed.  
  
"For a professional, you sure sound like a child." The prosecutor fumed as Ket turned to the judge, an old fat man. "I think the prosecution is unable to conduct a proper case, and should be either removed or replaced immediately."  
  
The judge leaned over to Ket, who was in the witness booth. "You better clean up your act when your in this booth, young lady," he hissed. Ket thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Why is it called a witness booth when I'm in it?" she thought aloud. "I thought I was the defense." The judge glared at her, so she shrugged and looked at the courtroom. The judge and prosecutor, they were fun to annoy, she thought. Hmm, security guards. Evil security guards. And people, lots of people come to see me get thrown in jail for the rest of my miserable life. She looked at the audience, towards the back.  
  
'Hey,' she thought. 'There's someone with hair like Justin's!' She looked a little closer and raised an eyebrow. It was Justin, and Bobbie, and even Rogue. What were they doing here? In New York City? Justin winked at her, and she could see Bobbie and Rogue smiling at her.  
  
"Well?" the prosecutor nearly yelled. Ket jumped and looked at him.  
  
"Well what?" she asked. The prosecutor looked worn out. Good for him.  
  
"What were you doing a week ago?" he practically screamed.  
  
"Ah, that's what you are yelling about. I was in the woods near Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted."  
  
"Do you go to school there?"  
  
"How can I? I've been in jail for a week." The prosecutor sighed.  
  
"Did you go there?" he asked.  
  
"Go where?" Ket asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I object!" Ket practically shouted. The judge jumped.  
  
"You object to what?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I object to what." Ket replied with a straight face.  
  
"You object to what?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you object to?" There was giggling in the audience now, and the judge was getting mad. "Tell us what you object to, kid." He growled.  
  
"I object to being shot in the leg, and I object to being held in a smelly jail cell, and I really object to this orange jumpsuit." The judge sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why him? He always got these cases. He motioned for the prosecutor to continue.  
  
"Do you object to stabbing the fourteen men found a week ago?" The prosecutor asked. Ket shrugged.  
  
"That would be pointless. As far as I know they are already dead. Probably buried by now to." She replied. The prosecutor glared at her. He had clearly had enough, and stepped up to the witness booth, putting his face right up near Ket's.  
  
"I don't like kids like you," he said, "You hoodlum teens that think you can kill whoever you want, with your looks or a knife. Dying your hair, wearing black cloths, it disgusts me. But of all the teens I have ever laid eyes on, you are certainly the worst." He said, talking louder and backing away. Ket rolled her eyes, but he continued.  
  
"You run from police, you smoke, you probably drink. You think it is ok to kill people. Kill people! And you think your going to get away with it." He paused for a breath, then glared at Ket. "People like you grow up to be the killers that kill innocents and go on killing sprees, and-" but Ket glared at him so feircly he stopped. She stood up all at once and started to speak.  
  
"I am a killer," she spat, "But I only killed those men because of what they did to others, and me. You hate killers, yet you call them poor souls and defend them. I don't care if I disgust you in how I dress or act, in fact I dress and act like do because you don't like it. I'm through with killing, until someone attacks my friends or home, and then the Ket that killed those men will come back.  
  
"As for smoking, I do. But so do over fifty million Americans. Do you disgust yourself? You smell like smoke. I bet you had one before you came in this room and started yelling at me for it. I do drink, if I can. But that's not so uncommon either. You shut up unless you can look me straight in the eye and tell me you have never gotten drunk in your life. And I don't dye my hair, it grows like this." Ket sat down. The courtroom had gone completely silent, you could hear a fly on the back wall from the front of the room. Ket leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I plead guilty and rest my case," she said, laughing softly. The prosecutor looked at the judge, completely taken aback. The judge looked back and shrugged, also at loss for words.  
  
"I, rest my case," the prosecutor said slowly. The judge turned to Ket, his mind had been made up the moment he had laid eyes on her, she knew that as well as anyone.  
  
"I find Ket Kenton to be guilty with fourteen accounts of murder in the second degree. I also find that you were acting out of defense of your home and friends. You are sentenced to fourteen life terms in prison with no bail. Court is adjourned." Ket looked at the judge, who had stood up and was moving towards the door.  
  
"Fat ass," she said. Then two guards grabbed her and hauled her away. Right before she was pushed through the door, however, she cried out.  
  
"Take care of it, Jay! You take care of it for me!" Then she was shoved through. Justin knew what she meant. The knife, of course. He sat speechless as people left the courtroom. Ket would be in jail until she died! She was 18!  
  
"Maybe we can visit her later," Bobbie said, tapping him on the shoulder. He and Rogue were already standing.  
  
"Yeah," Justin muttered. He got up and followed his friends out of the courtroom, pausing only to spit on the prosecutor, who was also leaving.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ha ha, Ket was sentenced to life in prison and all that. Good for her. Kill the prosecutor, then send me your reviews. Lol. 


	13. The Visitors

Ok, this is a couple of days, Ket's in a prison, blah. I'm not putting a disclaimer up from now on, so deal with it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"You have a visitor, Kenton." The guard pointed at Ket, who was eating some food in the cafeteria. The teen looked up. 'About time,' she thought. 'It better be Jay, and he better have my knife.' She followed the guard into a small room, where she was handcuffed to a chair. The guard left, and the door on the other side of the room opened.  
  
But it wasn't Justin who stepped through the door, it was someone else. Someone who Ket didn't know. He was a fire worker, she knew that right away. He looked about eighteen. His blond hair was cut short, and he wore a silver suit. He smiled and sat across the table from Ket, who just glared at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ket asked. The boy smiled.  
  
"My name is Pyro, you don't know me." He answered.  
  
"Duh I don't know you. What are you doing here?" Ket asked. Pyro smiled.  
  
"I have come to get you out."  
  
The next day Ket had another visitor. She assumed it was Pyro again, come for the answer to his proposal. But it wasn't. Justin came through the door this time, and Ket smiled.  
  
"glad to see you. What's up?" she asked. Justin forced a smile, but Ket knew he was upset with her in prison.  
  
"Nothing." Justin replied. Ket seemed a little excited for being in prison, he thought.  
  
"Taking care of my knife?" She asked. "And the school?" Justin nodded. Ket smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Justin finally asked. "You're in jail for life!" Ket looked at him, her face emotionless.  
  
"No reason at all, just happy to be off the streets I guess." Justin could tell she was lying, but her face turned mean, so he left it alone. The two began a meaningless discussion until Justin had to leave, a guard came in and told the two to wrap it up.  
  
"Bye Ket," Justin said. He tried to sound cheerful, but he was completely sure Ket was up to something, and he was worried about her. So he left, feeling like he needed to talk to someone.  
  
'I'll talk to Professor Xavier,' he thought. 'He'll know what to do.'  
  
That night Justin finished his dinner, said goodnight to Rogue and Bobbie, and left to go see the professor. Rouge and Bobbie looked at each other.  
  
"He seems worried about something," Bobbie said. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's Ket." Rogue suggested. Bobbie agreed. The two went to the living room and watched television, still talking about Ket and Justin.  
  
Upstairs Justin knocked on the professor's door.  
  
"Come in," Professor Xavier, who had been reading, looked up as Justin entered. "Justin! How are you?" he asked. Justin was about to reply when they heard a shout from down the hall. Rouge and Bobbie appeared at the door, breathing hard.  
  
"Professor!" Rouge cried. "Me and Bobbie were watching the news and we heard it!" Justin looked at his friends.  
  
"heard what?" he asked. The professor answered.  
  
"Ket," he said. "Ket has escaped from prison."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, hoped you like that turn of events. Kind of expected maybe, tell me what you think about it. Oh yeah, sorry about the chapter. To me it looks kinda short, but I wanted to end it with a cliffie. Besides, it has good stuff in it. I think anyway. 


	14. Found and Lost

Ok, now we can continue! Please review, and oh yeah. I am not on eof those people who can tell you every single X Man's powers, correct name, and their whole histories. I also suck at spelling, so if you could please just ease up it would be great. I misspelled Storm's real name, I'm sorry. I am corrected. The judge, prosecutor, and police are mine, so they can and will act like whatever I want them to, k? But Wolf, thanks for your comments.  
  
Oh yeah, before we begin, I am going to ask you all to vote on whether you think Ket should join up with the X Men or Magneto. I won't take answers after the 15th of July, so vote soon, k? Now, on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Professor Xavier came out of Cerebro and looked at the small crowd waiting for him. Scott, Justin, Bobbie, Rogue, Storm, Logan, and Kurt looked at the professor, waiting for the answer.  
  
"She's in a bar in Massachusetts." The professor said.  
  
"I'm going to get her," Scott said. Logan laughed.  
  
"You? Going to a bar?" he chuckled. "I've got to see this." The professor sighed.  
  
"Alright," he said. "You two go get her. And be careful!" The mutants nodded and walked away. Justin turned to the professor.  
  
"Sir," he said hastily. "I've got her knife. I think it would be easier to get her back here if I give it to her." The professor nodded, and Justin ran after Logan and Scott.  
  
It was a three hour drive to the bar in Massachusetts, Justin sat in back, looking at Ket's knife. Logan was in the front passengers seat and Scott drove. Logan looked back at Justin.  
  
"You ok kid?" he asked. Justin nodded. Logan saw the knife. "Is that Ket's? That's a fine knife. I can see why she didn't want the cops to take it."  
  
"I need to give it back to her," Justin replied. I also want to know what this star is." Logan looked at the star pattern engraved on the handle.  
  
"Probably just decoration, like the color." He said. Justin shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it actually means something to her," Scott spoke up. Logan looked at him.  
  
"The knife would mean something to anyone, a star symbol ain't gonna change that." He replied. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Finally they reached the bar. It was a large building, stained glass windows mad the inside blurry. The parking lot was small and almost completely filled. As Justin got out of the car he spotted a man near the building. The guy was drunk and throwing up, while his friend laughed and slapped him on the back.  
  
Justin followed Logan and Scott inside, where it smelled like smoke and beer. It was largely filled with huge, burly men, who glared at the three as they came in. A bar in the back was full of people talking and smoking, and some heavy metal music played one the speakers. Scott looked around, then pointed to a table in the back. A figure was sitting at the small table. It was a girl with white and turquoise hair.  
  
"Ket." Scott said. The three made their way over, but halfway to Ket's table a man grabbed Justin's arm roughly.  
  
"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be here?" he laughed. Justin tried to pull away, but the man only held on tighter. The man growled. "Boy, I'm talking to you!" Logan was about to stick his claws in the guy's throat, but the man suddenly slumped to the floor, releasing Justin and falling heavily.  
  
"What happened to him?" Justin asked, startled. Logan leaned over, then chuckled.  
  
"Ha! He passed out!" he said.  
  
"Uh, aren't we here for Ket?" Scott asked. The three made it over to Ket, who had her back turned to them. She was wearing her old cloths, even her leather jacket. The three walked around the table and sat down. Ket looked up, a beer can clutched in her fist. She laughed when she saw them.  
  
"Hey!" she giggled. "Didn't expect to see you guys this soon!" She chuckled and took another sip of her beer. Logan and Justin exchanged looks. Scott just stared at her.  
  
"Ket," he said. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be in jail!" Ket laughed again.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I can't just slip out and grab a beer once in a while. I mean, god. That judge was such a fat-ass! Wonder how he had enough brains to even talk!" Scott looked surprised, but Logan sighed.  
  
"She's drunk." He said. Then he stood up. "I'm gonna need a beer to." He said, walking away. Scott grabbed Ket's hand.  
  
"You need to come back to the school." He said. Ket glared at him and pulled her hand away.  
  
"As if. I'm going north. I hear they have fights up there, sounds like fun. And I'm not going to that school ever again." Justin pulled out her knife.  
  
"Will you come back to school for this?" he asked. Ket looked at her knife, then held out her hand.  
  
"Give it," she demanded. Justin looked at Scott, who nodded, and then handed Ket the knife. She giggled. "Sweet boy, you even cleaned the blood off for me!" Logan came back with a beer and a cigar.  
  
"You might not want to talk about that here, kid." He said, sitting down. Ket laughed loudly, then lit up a cigarette.  
  
"I thought you quit!" Scott said. Ket shrugged and blew smoke at him.  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade." She said absently. Then she started laughing again and teetering a little. Scott stood up and grabbed her beer, handing it to Logan he also grabbed her cigarette and shoved it in the beer. Then he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Your coming back with us, whether you want to or not!" he said forcefully. Ket tried to pull away, but almost fell over. Scott dragged her out of the bar, followed by Logan and Justin. But when Scott got Ket to the door Ket started struggling harder than ever.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled. "Dude! I need help! What-your-face!" She thought for a moment, then shouted again. "Parrot! Pear! Er, Pyro!" she nodded, then struggled harder. Scott held on, but he suddenly felt sick. She had just called for Pyro, rather, John. The kid who left the X Men to join Magneto. Justin and Logan had also remembered and were starring at Ket.  
  
But Ket was still struggling and calling Pyro's name. Logan looked around and growled.  
  
"Get her in the car one-eye, before Pyro does show up." Logan also steered Justin towards the car, but before anyone could get in they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Who's looking for me?" Logan stood up quickly, his claws extending in a second. A teen with blond hair and an amused expression on his face. Scott turned around quickly, shoving Ket into the car.  
  
"What do you want John?" he asked. The teen laughed.  
  
"My name is Pyro, you know that, Scott! I'm here for Ket."  
  
Logan growled. "Well your not going to get her. She belongs with us." He said fiercely. Pyro laughed.  
  
"Nut you left her to rot in prison. Is that where she belongs?" he asked. Scott bristled.  
  
"We couldn't do anything about that." He said.  
  
"Exactly." Replied Pyro. "But we could. It wasn't you who got her out of there, it was us. We gave her a chance to be free, she took it. Now let her go, Magneto wants to meet her."  
  
"Go away firefly," Logan said coldly. Pyro glared at him.  
  
"I don't have time for this, now MOVE!" he shouted. Logan and Scott stayed where they were. Then they saw a glint of metal in Pyro's hand. It was his lighter, and before they could do anything Pyro flipped it open and started a flame. Then he blew it into a huge fireball that crashed into the two mutants, throwing them over the car.  
  
"Fools," Pyro smiled. He walked over to the car and opened the door, letting Ket out. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, still a little drunk.  
  
"Wait!" Justin called from inside the car. "Ket!" Pyro turned to him and flipped open his lighter. Justin hesitated for a moment, but then a loud sound came. Pyro and Ket looked up to see a helicopter hovering over them, driven by a blue woman with yellow eyes and spiky skin. A ladder extended and Pyro grabbed onto it.  
  
"Come on," he said to Ket. She nodded, still laughing quietly, and grabbed onto the ladder, pulling herself up. Once she got to the top Pyro looked around, then climbed up himself. Justin scrambled out of the car and over to Scott and Logan. Logan, of course, had healed instantly. But Scott was lying unconscious on the pavement. Logan looked up as the helicopter left.  
  
"They gave her a choice when she was drunk, that ain't fair." He growled. Then he picked up Scott and put him in the car. "Get in," he ordered Justin.  
  
"But, what bout Ket?" he asked. Logan looked up.  
  
"She'll sober up sooner or later, then we'll find her and bring her back. Don't worry and get in the car." Justin nodded and got in, Logan got in the driver's seat and they drove away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, please review and remember to vote on whether Ket should join the X Men or Magneto. I'm leaving it up to you cause I'm having a hard time deciding myself. But if I don't get many votes, I'll decide for myself anyway, you all hear that? Lol. 


	15. Decide Your Side

Well, I got one vote and I thank them for that though I can't base the whole future of the story on one vote, so you better tell me whether Ket should be with the X Men or join Magneto. Remember, no more votes will be counted after the 15th of July, so vote now. Also, review, review, review!!!  
  
Oh yes, some of you may remember a code-name I gave Ket. I didn't mean to, it belongs in another story and you should know  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ket opened her eyes with a massive headache and a stomachache. She looked around and realized she was in a plane or something, and that Pyro was sitting right across from her, smiling.  
  
"Where am I?" she groaned, Pyro laughed.  
  
"You're with your friends, that's where you are," he replied. Ket closed her eyes again and held her head.  
  
"My friends are back at the mansion," she mumbled. Suddenly Scott's head shot through a curtain separating the cock pit from the passenger seats.  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked, grinning. Ket jumped, much to Pyro's amusement.  
  
"Scott!?" she cried. Her mentor laughed, and then started to melt into the face of a blue woman with spiky skin, her red hair slick and straight.  
  
"This is Mystique, the wonderful sister I told you about," Pyro explained. Ket glared at Mystique, who vanished again. Pyro continued. "The X kids paid a visit, dropped off your knife I think." Ket reached into her pocket and pulled out her blue handled blade. Ket frowned.  
  
"I don't want to be here." She said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Put the helicopter down, I want to go loner." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Ket wasn't going to tell him she was planning on getting back to the school. There was no way in hell he'd let her do that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ket. You're a part of the brotherhood now, and we need you."  
  
*******  
  
Rogue, Bobbie, and the Professor looked down at the driveway as Logan got out. They saw the Canadian grab Scott from the other seat and carry him inside, followed by Justin. Storm ran to meet the mutants and immediately helped Logan take Scott to the medical bay. Justin came up to the professor to make his report, but as soon as he got up there Rogue grabbed his and Bobbie's arms and pulled them down the hall.  
  
"This is a story to be told over cups of hot chocolate," she said. The Professor smiled as he watched them go, knowing that neither boy felt like drinking anything but would go along with it anyway. Then he too left, deciding the best thing he could do was to try and find Ket or one of Magneto's people. He headed to Cerebro.  
  
Rogue handed Justin and Bobbie cups of hot chocolate, then looked straight at Justin.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" she asked. He looked down.  
  
"we found Ket at the bar, drunk. We tried to get her to come here, but by the car Pyro attacked us. Mystique showed up with a helicopter after Pyro blew Scott and Logan back, and they left with Ket."  
  
"And she has her knife?" Bobbie asked. Justin nodded, starring at the cup in his hands. His friends exchanged looks and sighed.  
  
"The professor will find her," Rogue said determinedly. "Then we'll go and bring her back."  
  
Downstairs Scott was waking up slowly, groaning as he tried to roll over on his burnt shoulder. Storm gently pushed him back into a laying position, then began to wrap the burns. Then Scott remembered what had taken place. He jumped up with a yell.  
  
"Ket! Where is she?" Storm backed up, then pushed him back.  
  
"Don't worry, the professor is looking for her now. Lye back, you need some bandages on these burns." She finished bandaging the burns and Scott jumped up again.  
  
"I need to see the professor, now." He said, marching out of he medical bay. Logan looked in when he left.  
  
"Scooter's in a hurry," he said. Storm sighed and put away the bandages.  
  
"He has a lot on his mind," she replied. "At least when Ket was in prison he knew where she was."  
  
Later the professor sent for the X Men and Rogue, Bobbie, and Justin.  
  
"I have located her," he said. Scott jumped up, but the professor raised a hand. "She is with Magneto and his men, so we will need to be careful. I want all of you to go, the Juniors too." Everyone nodded and got up, leaving for the jet.  
  
*******  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Ket."  
  
Magneto laughed. "No, your real name, child." Ket glared at him.  
  
"I ain't your child and Ket is my one and only name, so forget the idea I have any other." She spat. Pyro laughed, and Ket glared at him.  
  
Magneto was impressed, the new kid was as tough as Pyro had said she was. The only problem he could see was being able to control her and keep her respect. He had shown her his powers with a large 16-wheeler, twisting it into a huge metal ball that weighed about a ton. She had shown him hers, naming all of his mutants and what their powers were, then lifting the ball of metal and throwing it at Pyro when he made a snide remark. Magneto had been able to stop the ball before it crushed Pyro, but was very pleased with Ket's mutation. He had told her all about the Brotherhood of Mutants, and she had seemed somewhat interested. That seemed an accomplishment with this girl.  
  
They had been there only three hours, questioning a stubborn Ket, when they were suddenly enveloped in a thick fog. Magneto cursed, but Ket, much to her own surprise, felt both relief and anger rush through her. She wasn't at all sure on whether the X Men were all they seemed, and she agreed with some of Magneto's views.  
  
Suddenly she heard Scott's voice. The fog cleared, reveling Scott, Logan, Storm, Kurt, Bobbie, Rogue, and Justin all standing about ten yards from Ket. Magneto, Pyro, and Mystique were only three yards away on Ket's other side, and she looked back and fourth for a moment.  
  
"Ket!" Scott called again. "Come here, hurry!" She gave him a blank stare while Magneto laughed.  
  
"I don't think so, my brother," he announced. "Ket is with us now, so you might as well leave while you have the chance." Logan growled, but Magneto raised his hand, and the Canadian suddenly found he was unable to move at all.  
  
Justin, Rogue, and Bobbie were looking from Ket to Magneto. Rogue caught Ket's eye, and for a brief moment they looked at each other, until Ket looked away. Scott froze for a moment, then started to say something, but was cut off by Bobbie.  
  
"Why do you get to decide?" he asked. Magneto and Scott glared at him, but he just looked at Ket. "It's her decision, let her choose!" All eyes turned to Ket, who glared at everyone back. After a moment's silence Magneto spoke.  
  
"Fine then, she can choose. The X Men, or the Brotherhood." He looked at Scott.  
  
"Alright," he said at last. "Ket? Who are you going with?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That was a very long chapter because I couldn't find any good place to split it up. I won't be able to post another chapter until the vote ends, so cast your votes now. X Men or Magneto. I place (for some unknown reason) Ket's fate (and future) squarely in your hands. So review now!  
  
Current votes are;  
  
X Men: 2  
  
Magneto: 0  
  
Vote ends July 15th. 


	16. Not Easy to get Rid of you Lot

The X Men stood on one side of Ket, Magneto and his companions on the other. They told her to choose, become an X Man or a part of the Brotherhood. Her turquoise handled knife flicked in and out as she thought about it.  
  
The Brotherhood sounded far more fun than living at a school, yet she wasn't sure she liked Magneto enough to actually talk to him every day. Then again she wasn't that sure about talking to the X Men every day either. They wanted her to choose now, and she knew that she wouldn't get another chance.  
  
Then she though of an idea, a great idea that would definitely piss both of the teams off. She cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked straight at her. She turned towards Magneto, flipped him the bird, then turned towards the X Men.  
  
"I aint coming with you either, so don't look so damn happy." She said. Justin looked shocked, they all starred at her. "I'm going on my own, and if anyone tries to stop me, they might as well kill themselves, cause I'll make their death allot more painful."  
  
Then, with one last look at the two groups of mutants, Ket walked into the woods, vanishing into the dark. Jeez, that felt good. She didn't need anyone but herself and her knife, as long as she had it she could get through anything. Anything.  
  
Weeks went by, and the X Men and the Brotherhood both got over the shock of Ket's answer, neither hearing a word from the young mutant. One day the X Men were sent to stop Magneto from blowing up a nuclear power plant.  
  
The fighting as usual was about a tie, neither side really winning. But then Pyro found the nuclear room, and suddenly the X Men found themselves in a room ready to explode without any real prodding. It was a face off that Magneto was about to win. Pyro grinned as he laid down a small stack of dynamite, setting it for one minute.  
  
The two mutants headed for the exit immediately, but found it blocked by a girl with white and turquoise hair, wearing a leather jacket with a glass knife in her hand, one Magneto was powerless against. She smiled at them, then took out another, smaller glass knife and chucked it, slicing the timer on the bomb in two and disabling it. She grinned at them.  
  
"Now what are you doing here, Magnet?" she asked. They all starred at her in amazement.  
  
"Ket?!" Scott cried, almost falling over. Ket raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Scott." She said, taking out a cigarette she calmly lit it and blew smoke in Magneto's face. She moved inside, holding the knife out and making him and Pyro back up from its sharp edge.  
  
"Get out," she said, pointing the knife at the door. "And don't interrupt me again." Magneto and Pyro glared at her, and walked out. Ket put her see through knife away, taking out her turquoise handled one. The X Men just starred at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. Ket frowned.  
  
"Well, I was trying to get a job. But then you all came and interrupted my interview. Oh well, I don't think I would have gotten it anyway." Logan chuckled.  
  
"Well, I would be scared if I knew you were working in a nuclear power plant." He said. Ket also laughed, seeming to be in high spirits that day.  
  
"I guess so. Then you'd have to come after me for something." She said, taking another drag from her cigarette.  
  
"I though you quit smoking," Scott said irritably.  
  
"I did, I just started up again. Sorry." She replied.  
  
"Are the police still after you?" Kurt asked. Ket laughed.  
  
"Nope, this insane guy pleaded guilty to the crimes and somehow in this messed up system I got off. I sent off a fax to my old judge explaining my feeling towards him, it really helped. Besides, I saved a whole bunch of people on the subway a few days ago. Did ya see it in the news?" Scott shook his head, and Ket laughed again. "That's because the train didn't wreck. I was supposed to get some dumb 'good citizen' ribbon or something today from the mayor of New York City, but it's shit I don't have time for."  
  
"Are you coming back to the school with us?" Storm asked. Ket glared at her.  
  
"I already told you, I'm on my own. So no, I'm not going back with you." She said.  
  
"But-" Scott began.  
  
"No." Ket said forcefully. Then she turned and walked out of the room, though a second later she stuck her head back in.  
  
"Watch out for me," she said. "I have a feeling it won't be this easy to get rid of you lot. We'll meet again. And you come up with something better to say next time you see me. I think we can all safely know there's only one Ket, so get creative." She told Scott. Then she vanished, just like she had in the woods. She seemed to appear and vanish in an instant, and everyone, especially Scott, knew they would see her again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, ha ha. Ok, I know the vote ended everyone going for her to join the X Men, but several off you brought up good points. 1) No, Ket doesn't follow anyone like a sheep, I want her to stay like that. 2) Several of you voted for her to tell everyone to fuck off and leave to go on her own, so though I didn't use the exact language, I still counted those as votes. 3) She still is leaning more to the X Men, obviously she was going to help them more than Magneto, so in a kind of way she did join them, even if she denies it and doesn't go to the school at all, lol.  
  
Well, it's been really great writing this story and hearing all of your comments. I really hope I see some of your names reviewing some of my other stories, I know a couple of you already have. I wish you all the best of luck finding good stories to read and with writing your own, and remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Lol. C y'all l8er. 


End file.
